


Speaking With Starlight

by loveywife



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney Parody, Disney References, Doctor Who References, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, disney x doctor who, disneywho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveywife/pseuds/loveywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor stumbles into a rather odd part of Africa one day, Africa...late 1800s...or early 20th century. He meets a very funny girl there, one who has a very different kind of origin. And a rather strange ape man for a boyfriend. Anyway, Geronimo!<br/>written with my friend Mary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor tries to do a noble thing, and Jane messes it up...

Brown boots tapped the concrete as a girl who couldn't be more than twenty one stood by the crosswalk waiting impatiently for the light to change. The busy streets of London were a dull roar beneath the sound of the music blaring in her ears. Glancing at her phone, she sighed heavily. If the lights didn't change soon she would be late for her father's museum meeting. The lights finally turned and she hurried across the crossroads and around a corner into the museum. Her father was currently setting up an exhibit and he had asked for her help handling the curators. He wasn't much of a deal handler and often fumbled around for it.

 

"Jane!" The brown haired girl heard her name yelled from across the room. She turned on her heel and pulled out the headphones, a smile breaking out across her face.

 

"Hello daddy! I'm not late am I?" Jane asked, her strong British accent showing up.

 

"No, no! Of course not! Come, come before we're both late." Her father chuckled, leading her down a narrow hallway. Jane followed, listening contently to her father ramble on when she heard an unknown voice call her name. Her head whipped around searching for the source but seeing nothing shook her head. She frowned, a quizzical furrow to her brow as her eyes roamed about, hunting for the one who had yelled for her.

 

The doctor called the girl's name, but noticing she was accompanied by her father, quickly ducked safely behind a wall. He sighed, hoping he could get to her before it was too late. Finally, the man turned and entered the building and the Doctor knew his chance to act had arrived. He sprung awkwardly into action, running across the street at breakneck speed. Cars honked violently as they swerved to avoid him and still he ran, dress shoes slapping against the asphalt. His toes were pinched as he leaped up avoid crashing into the curb ankle first. It was times like these that he dearly missed his "sandshoes". No matter though, this wasn't the time for sappy old flashbacks! He took the stairs three at a time, luck enough that Jane had halted her pursuit of this "Daddy" in order to tie up her hair.

 

"Jane!" The man cried as he ran, panting. The girl turned at hearing her name again, a puzzled look on her face. "Jane, stop! You mustn't-!" He broke off as he stumbled, falling face first against the marble steps, rolling over onto his back and subsequently tumbling down a few more of them in the process. He yelled out something that sounded like a muffled, "Geronimo!" Jane was quick to follow him.

 

"Are you alright?" She inquired anxiously, rushing down to meet him and offer him a hand, which he accepted, popping back up promptly. Once he was on his feet again, he wiggled his hips to check that nothing was broken.

 

"Right. Arms, legs, spine...all in tact. Wait, no. Hold on." He twisted his neck, joints popping. "There we go! Good as new! So! Jane!" He continued eagerly, seeming to produce a colorful red fez with black tassel from nowhere and donning it swiftly over his brown, flippy locks. "You must not, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, enter your father's museum exhibit." He said, cheery smile morphing into a stern frown as he wagged his finger at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jane doesn't at all...

Jane had watched in horrified fascination as the strange man popped right back up after falling down a flight of stairs. He should have been a bit bruised and not so energetic after that fall, but here he was, as happy as could be. Shaking herself out of it, Jane twirled the yellow ribbon from her hair through her fingers anxiously.

 

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She inquired. "I have to go to daddy's exhibit! I helped find and set up most of the information there." Jane exclaimed. She wasn't sure that she was a fan of this strange man now that he was trying to convince her to stay away from the exhibit. During the setup period plenty of people -men mostly - told her she couldn't add anything to a museum built by men, and it set her on edge to hear anything like it now. Her fingers twisted sharply around the strand of fabric, knuckles white. If this man tried to stop her, he wouldn't be for much longer. She darted her gaze up to meet his, eyes harsh with a challenge.

 

The man was now wearing a tasseled fez and a big grin across his face. Jane smiled back, unable to stay so fierce, and turned away so he wouldn't see it and think she was taking this as a joke. "We have to go. We'll be late soon!" Daddy called from the top of the stairs, wondering where his daughter had gotten off to.

 

"You can call me the Doctor, and before you ask...Yes. Just the Doctor." The doctor smiled back until it became clear Jane was going to follow her father. His smile died and he seized her arm suddenly, grabbing out. "Jane, NO! I told you, you CANNOT go in there! It's very dangerous and right now I'm trying to stop something bad from happening. Very, very bad. Almost as bad as apples, or beans...or cybermen..." The Doctor went on, getting sidetracked as he ticked off a list of bad things on his fingers. Jane snapped her fingers in his face to startled him out of his revelry. "Right, sorry! But it will be bad, Jane. Very bad...very hard to undo." He pleaded, looking into her eyes with his own seriously. He was no longer joking, his begging tone seemed almost to belie true...concern.

 

Jane's head turned around slowly and saw his hand. "Wha- what do you mean? What's going to happen?" She stumbled over the words now worried about what could go wrong. But then, again today was big for her small family and she couldn't let her father down. Reaching over she put a delicate hand over the doctor's large one and tried to smile her most reassuring smile, trying to make the nervous fear in his eyes go away. She was so confused, and his apprehension was even more unsettling. "I have to go! but come with me! I can't just leave my father to do what he has to by himself." The man watched her with narrowed eyes. For a moment it didn't seem like he was going to come but he gestured for her to continue walking and that he would follow. As they reached the top, Daddy had a million questions racing through his eyes. Jane shook her head slightly and nodded back to the Doctor who was walking slightly behind them. Now was not the time for questions.

 

The Doctor saw that Jane was going to disregard his warnings and enter the exhibit. Clearly it was very important for her that she be there for her father, and he could respect and admire that quality. Her father seemed warm and open, and very involved in his work. An archeologist...like River. But certainly the man would want to protect his daughter. The Doctor felt a pang as he was reminded of other families who had wanted to protect their children, and whom he had let down...Jackie Tyler, Wilf Noble, The Jones, even his own children, his funny "daughter" Jenni, too much like him, his granddaughter, Susan. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. This was no time for reminiscing, not when Jane was in danger. He thought of the Jane he already knew, in the future...well, sort of the future. Her future. He couldn't let her down. He supposed there was no harm in her going IN the exhibit, as long as she didn't touch anything. He followed her in, looking around at all the artifacts.

 

"Oh, Daddy! This is wonderful! I'm so excited for opening night tonight!" He heard Jane cry as she observed the new exhibition. "Look at this book? Is it a journal?"

 

The Doctor felt his stomach drop. "Jane, no!" He called out, hurrying towards her, but it was too late. Her elegant fingers were already closing around the brown leather cover, flipping inside to look at the dusty pages.

 

"Oh look?" She remarked, stopping on a charcoal drawing of a monkey wearing a charming little hat with a black tassel. She squinted at the flowery text, trying to read the caption aloud. "'The monkey wears the doctor's fez?'" She dropped the book back onto the display platform as the ground beneath her feet began to shake.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jane tries on clothes and the Doctor has some feels...

"Doctor, do something!" She cried out, losing her footing. She stumbled to the ground, legs flying out from under her and landing in a complex tangle as she was jolted from side to side. 

"I can't!" He yelled back, clinging tightly to a railing, catching a strangely shaped skull as it fell from one of the displays. He made a face, the black sockets gazing back at him. "You read what was in a book! Once you read it, it has to happen!" 

Everything around Jane and the Doctor went black, and then she was opening her eyes, waking up beside a strange, thrumming blue box in what appeared to be a jungle. 

The last thing Jane remembered was looking at a journal page where a monkey was wearing something that looked strangely like the Doctor's fez. The next thing, she knew was staring at thick jungle far away from London. Noises she had never heard rang through her ears as she slowly became more aware of where she was. Jane opened her mouth to scream, but it never made it out. The Doctor wrapped his hand around her mouth silencing her. 

"Do not scream. We're in the middle of a highly dangerous jungle. Do you understand? I'm going to take my hand off now, okay?" He warned her. Jane nodded, biting her tongue to keep from screaming. The Doctor removed his hand and Jane looked around at her surroundings.

Finally noticing the blue box that was so out of place in the brown and green colored jungle, Jane stood up and circled it. It was like the antiquated police boxes at home, but blue and wooden. "Can I..?" She asked looking at the Doctor. He smiled and opened the door, letting Jane step in front of him. 

Jane gasped, a hand flying to her chest as she stated at the large room in front of her with several hallways. "It's so much smaller on the outside. How did you do this? How does it all fit in this tiny box?" Jane asked questions racing through her mind, but out of all of them one stood out. "Who are you?" 

 

The man laughed at her surprise, patting the machine affectionately as one might pet a well trusted and beloved horse, or dog. "It's time lord science, bigger on the inside. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. This," he explained, knocking on the blue wall with a fist. "Is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She's my ship. A time ship. And, like I said before, I'm the Doctor." He swept his arm out, encouraging her to enter the console room. Once inside, the door shut automatically behind them. "Now, I can't take you back home because you read the book. Now you're stuck in a parallel time...this is your life. The year is sometime around the early 20th century...in the Victorian era. Jane, you're here on an exploration expedition with your father and a man named Clayton. You've just arrived, but you've become separated from the group. You're in the jungles of Africa. And I'm sorry, but you have to play out this life, at least for now...until I can figure out a way to get you home." He concluded, looking at her from across the motherboard sadly. Then he eyed her jeans and tee shirt.   
"Oh no! That will never do! You need proper clothing if you're going to make this! Come on, Jane!" He said, tugging her along down countless hallways and twisting staircases until they reached an enormous closet. He shuffled through racks in a seemingly haphazard manner, tossing things aside and saying things like, "Nope, oh no, never!" Finally he appeared satisfied and pulled out a dress with gusto. "BINGO!" He cried, wiggling it out on the hanger for her to see. 

Jane stared. It was a cream colored yellow dress in sort of a safari style with a white collar and purple little tie. He passed it to her to try on along with a pair of white leather kid gloves, hose, a corset should she wish to wear it, and with a blush, some undergarments, respectively. Along with that came a safari type bonnet, boots with many a button and a matching parasol. (end) 

Jane sighed deeply and let her head fall into her hands for a moment. Oh, it was just her luck that she should get lost in another world with someone who seemed a bit off. Her hands raked through her falling down hair and she followed him down the twisting hallways into what seemed like a costume shop. Jane watched in quiet fascination as he pushed a pile of clothes, and, yes undergarments, that made them both blush, into her arms to put on. Obviously the clothes she that had on right now weren't going to work out in the Victorian Age. They still wore these outrageous dresses and believed all women to be silly. 

Jane shooed the Doctor out of the room and undressed. She quickly pulled on the undergarments and pulled the dress over her head. One look at the corset and Jane knew she wouldn't be able to wear it. The dress was already tight enough and there was no way she would be able to tie it on her own. she smiled to herself, giggling into her hand. How scandalous! She pulled off her stockings and pulled up the hose, stuck her feet in the boots and pulled on the kid gloves. Surprisingly, everything fit perfectly. Must be some Time King magic...or however The Doctor explained it. Maybe he just had clothes in everyone's size, in case the whole world decided to pop in for a visit. Jane grabbed both the bonnet and the parasol and walked out leaving her clothes folded in the corner, unsure when she would back.

 

Jane found the Doctor back in the console room fiddling with knobs and buttons of all sorts. She cleared her throat and the Doctor turned around and stared at her. Suddenly self conscious Jane pulled up her hair and put on the bonnet before asking, "Doctor, what about my real father back home? He's going to be worried sick. He can't be without me for long, Daddy forgets things when he has exhibits going on." 

The Doctor laughed softly to himself. "Jane, I did say it was a PARALLEL life...I don't think you'll be missing him long. You'll understand once you get out there, and besides, the TARDIS goes always anywhere I tell her to." At this the machine gave an almost indignant thrum. "Well, almost always...with a few choice destinations of her own." He amended, patting the side of the ship. "I can have you back only a minute after your disappearance. Your father won't even realize you were gone. Ever. At all. Now you must get out there! The party will be looking for you. Now, here...take this journal, and this pencil. Be prepared to encounter a monkey, some very angry family members, for it to rain, and possibly something...else." He said cryptically, passing her the items and shoving her out the door.   
"Wait,'something ELSE'? What's that even supposed to mean, Docto-" Jane gasped out, raising an eyebrow at him, but the Doctor cut her off, nodding reassuringly.   
"I'll be following you to investigate the surroundings, so don't worry. But I can't get involved. This is sensitive stuff, and though getting involved is usually what I do, this time I'm actually going to follow the rules...sort of. At least until I know the situation. Now, off you pop, Geronimo! Oh! And here," He said, pinching a gray, grainy material in his palm and blowing it in her face. "Memory dust! Brilliant stuff, sold on the planet Waldorvnia in the 36 quarter of the Andromeda Galaxy. Pricey stuff, but useful. You now have memories of your parallel self's life in Victorian London."   
Jane giggled at this. "Memory dust? That's absurd! Grains of dust for so much money?"   
The Doctor shook his head. "Oh no..they don't use money there, you have to sing to buy things. I don't have the best voice, but once you sing, or hum, they take the song. You can't ever sing it again, it's theirs. That's why it has to be a good song...something meaningful. Glenn Miller...that's what I sang. Moonlight...something or other. They took the memory of the title too."   
Jane frowned at him, refusing to budge though he was trying to force her out of the TARDIS. "Then why give that up? For me?"   
The Doctor looked at her long and hard, eyes glossing over like a cold mirror and mouth setting into a thin line. "It wasn't for you...it was for a friend I had once. A brilliant friend, lovely woman. Fiesty...strong...ginger. She's gone now, can't even recall who I was to her. But! You needed the dust now! I can always get some more, hope it helps, now GOODBYE!" He said, suddenly bright and bouncing around with energy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tarzan finally shows up...

Jane then stepped out of the TARDIS, tentatively inching her way into the forest. When she turned around the TARDIS still stood cheerily in the clearing, but the doors were shut and the Doctor no where to be seen. Accepting this, she trudged straight ahead in the direction she was facing, hoping someone she knew found her soon.

 

Jane walked through the dense jungle, surprised at all the colors that came through the green canopy above. Green light danced across the trees with breaks of sunshine shining. It was beautiful and she felt almost at home. Surprised at the thought of feeling at home, Jane flipped through the notebook she held in her hand, studying the notes inside it. They look to be about gorillas of all things. As she closed the journal Jane noticed a baby monkey bouncing along the tree beside her. "Hello little one." She smiled, taking the pencil the Doctor had given her and started to draw him. After she was finished she showed him and she could of sworn he smiled. The monkey, Phillip she had decided to call him, took the paper and ran off with it. Jane chased after him, tripping over the unfamiliar boots before he stopped. She plucked it from his hands and Phillip started to cry.

 

"Oh do stop that. What would your parents say?" She reprimanded him. He stopped crying of all a sudden and smiled. Jane watched in curiosity then she saw the shadow. Slowly turning around, she caught a glimpse of the angry mother monkey behind her. She roared and Jane scampered off, papers flying and her bonnet barely staying. More and more monkeys began to join the chase and Jane screamed. "He-e-elp!" She cried out, hoping the Doctor was nearby. The next thing she knew she was flying, wait no, not flying but swinging from vine to vine in some stranger's arms. She screamed again.

 

The stranger dropped her and she fell in between two trees and tried to keep herself up but only succeeded in getting stuck. "How can it get any worse?" She thought aloud bitterly. And then it started raining.

 

The man stared at her, curiously inspecting every aspect of her appearance. He was bare chested, which made her blush, wearing nothing but a tattered loincloth. The Doctor, watching them from a safe distance, frowned, wondering who this man was. He didn't look like one of the members of Jane's camp. This wasn't right. He knew how this story ended, he'd already lived it. The party visited, studied the apes, had some fun and went home generally pleased. But he didn't get Jane home, he didn't know how. That was why he tried to go back and stop this all before it happened. Now, who was this strange man before them? He wasn't part of the story...he hadn't been here before. The Doctor removed his fez, scratching his head, fingers carding through his brown hair. Something must have changed the time streams...something must have resulted in his being here, but as to what it was the Doctor did not yet know. For now, all he could do was observe the situation. Maybe if he went back to the camp, he would find answers.

 

After trudging through the forest, the Doctor arrived at the party's camp, slightly sticky and hot. It was very humid in the forest, and his fancy suit, though stylish, (in his opinion) was overheating him. He arrived, shoes muddy and covered with foliage, at the campsite, only to find the state of the art Victorian technology and outdoor living quarters being ransacked by primates! He let out a startled cry, running to hide in the shelter of the bamboo as they peered at his retreating form. How would he explain this to Jane?

 

As Jane stood there, soaking wet from the rain, the memory dust kicked in and memories from London long ago flashed in front of her. Astounded, she let out a soft gasp, not expecting the product to actually work. A yank pulled her back and she scrambled against the tree trunk. In front of her crouched the man that had earlier saved her from the monkeys. Jane's eyes had searched him and saw that he was only wearing a loincloth, so a blush had crept over her neck. Then he began to inspect her, pulling on her glove and even going as far to try to pull up her skirt. Jane kicked him and he stumbled backwards, a annoyed look running across his face yet he came back again.

 

"Who are you?" She asked, fingers combing her wet hair back. The way he watched her was rather curious. Like he had never seen a human before.

 

"Who are you?" He asked curiosity clear on his face. She replied and he mimicked her, each time she said something. Finally a gunshot rang throughout the clearing and the man peered over the forest using a vine for support. "Clayton!" He yelped using what she had said earlier. Jane stood. "Can you take me back to my camp? Please my father is- woah!" She asked, her voice catching when grabbed ahold of her waist swinging from vine to vine back to the clearing. Needless to say, Jane hated the feeling of leaping from the vines and she felt as if she would fall any second. Closing her eyes, she let the false memories roam free.

 

When they arrived gorillas were scattered through the clearing messing with various items. Jane's eyes widened and she made a quiet noise in the back of her throat. The nearest gorilla caught sight of Tarzan and took off quickly. He quickly glanced back at Jane before running after them. Jane groaned and surveyed the mess in front of her.

 

A small man who looked surprisingly like her father ran towards her, also clad in expedition gear. "Jane!" He cried out. "Where were you? Are you alright?"

 

"Did you find anything?" A burly man added, smoothing out his mustache and flicking a large machete over in his palm.

 

As Jane was about to answer, she noticed the Doctor beckoning her over, looking very serious and rather agitated. He was waving his hand wildly, and it seemed she wouldn't be free of his persistence until she came over to his hiding place within the foliage. He groaned as she mouthed words at him, most of them being "no," and fell back against the trees. "Come on, Jane." He muttered to himself, still trying to wave her over. Eventually, she relented and excused herself, rushing over to him unseen.

 

"What?" She hissed at him, hitching up her large skirt as she stepped over large tree roots.

 

"Who was that man?" The Doctor asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

 

Jane whipped around at the sound of her name and her eyes grew. "D-daddy?" There was no way this could be father yet her memories and his appearance said otherwise. "I'm quite alright. I just got here. There were a bunch of - of gorillas going through our things.and and..." And trailed off as she caught sight of the doctor.

 

He was waving his arms like a madman and beckoning her over, but her father and the bushy man, who was obviously Clayton, stood in front of her talking at top speed. "No. No. No." She muttered, narrowing her eyes. Doctor, please stop. She begged silently, but once it was clear he wouldn't, Jane excused herself announcing that she had to do something privately. The men caught on and a blush crossed their cheeks as she walked away, muttering curses under her breath. Almost tripping over above ground root, Jane found herself wishing for modern day London.

 

"He said his name is Tarzan. I don't know who he is past that. He seemed friendly enough with the gorillas and with me. He acted like he had never seen another human being before." Jane explained, pacing the small area. Her eyes had grown wide once again and curiousity got the better of her.

 

"Isn't he part of this? Don't you know who he is?" Her words were almost accusing as she turned on him. 

 

The Doctor blanched, face paling as he fell back tiredly against the tree bark, rough and scratchy against his jacket. “Erm...well, you see Jane…” He said uncomfortably, evading her question. He bit his lip and fiddled with his fez as she huffed and put her hands on her hips, staring him down with a menacing glare in her eyes.

“Doctor.” She cut in sternly, pressing him to give her a “no nonsense” answer. She glowered again and he finally answered her.

 

“No, I don’t know who he is.” He said quietly with a shake of his head, floppy brown hair falling in his face. Jane’s mouth fell open.

 

“I thought you said you’d...lived this! Already been through it!” She protested indignantly, smacking his arm.

 

“I have!” He answered quickly, rubbing his shoulder. Jane had a quick hand. “But time is changing, something’s caused it to be different...your story is in flux. I don’t know him, but he could just be a passerby. Maybe you’ll never see him again...its a big jungle, after all.” He offered up his hands in surrender.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor is a fool...

“Okay, okay.. just… just keep on going, for me. Live the way you usually would, you’ve obviously been brought here for a reason. The book had a psychic link that transcended centuries and dimensions! It brought you here, against my better wishes,” He added with a mutter. “For...something. Until we know what that reason, proceed normally.” He advised her. 

Jane watched the Doctor babble on about not knowing who the man was or how he got there with disbelief. This was insane and impossible. He couldn't just have come out of nowhere. "Doctor, how is there anyway the story could be changing? What have we done differently?" She asked, running her hands against the scratchy material of her skirt.

"Jane? Darling, are you done? We have to go now. Clayton believes he saw a nest!" Her father called from just outside the cage of trees. Jane's eyes widened as she looked at the Doctor for help. He was no help for her the way he was now, pacing in circles and muttering to himself. Throwing her hands in the air, Jane walked off and out of the trees. 

Straightening her hat, Jane smiled at her father and nodded. "I'm ready. Where did he see the nest? Do you think we'll see some of the gorillas?" She asked, grabbing her journal and following them out of the messy camp.

"I sure hope so. He says isn't far from here! Now tell me more about the gorillas you saw." He pleaded, wringing his hands in excitement. As they walked, Jane told her father all about her adventure with the strange man called Tarzan. She threw up her hands in the air and acted out parts and her father laughed, while Clayton looked displeased and anxious. 

The Doctor watched Jane go off with her father, and Clayton into the cover of the trees. He hung back for a moment before he could confirm he was truly alone. Then he skirted off through the forest until he reached the clearing where he had parked the TARDIS. It hummed happily as it saw him approach, and he nodded. 

“Yes, yes, hello...Sexy.” He huffed affectionately as he stepped through the doors. He didn’t have time for this.  
Pulling a lever shaped like a bicycle horn, he pulled up the monitor and decided to run some tests. This new TARDIS was unlike that of his previous regenerations; it was compiled of all kinds of dohickeys and odd thingamajigs! Toys were everywhere throughout the console, wired into the machinery. It was rather whimsical, he had to admit. Amy was at home for the time being, with Rory. They said they needed to “do something important” after the episode with the vampires, hopefully not get married yet. They’d only just been engaged after all. He’d promised to come back, said maybe he’d take a trip to visit someone who had forgotten him. He’d hopped in the TARDIS and it had taken up its own course, transporting him here, to the jungle. He’d found that Jane had been brought there against her will by a psychic link in her journal. She tried her best to seem engaging, but once the happy party had returned home, not seeing many gorillas but still enjoying themselves, her father had become increasingly worried as she talked only of the future and seemed to have no recollection of her past. He had taken her to a doctor and eventually Clayton had convinced him to admit her to an institution. The Doctor shuddered as he remembered that. He’d been brought here for a reason: to help Jane. He’d gone back to her past, still in the future, and tried to stop this from ever happening. He’d failed, and though he’d remembered the memory dust this time, he still had no way of getting Jane home. And now there was this man!  
“Run analysis on the man we saw in the jungle.” He asked the timeship interface. “Who was he?” The readings were coming up rather odd. The ship didn’t know who he was yet either. That, or it wouldn’t say. Something about “spoilers”, though he had no idea where she had picked up that programming. Possibly River, damn her. The Doctor supposed he would just have to wait until Jane had advised him on how to proceed, or found out more about this man. His casual brush off could be correct, and she might never see him again, but this man was an anomaly. He had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Something had changed time.  
The Doctor sighed, hoping Jane returned soon. He waited for what seemed like hours before there was a pounding on the doors of the time ship. He opened them to see Jane, out of breath and slightly grimy, hair fluffy from the heat of the jungle. 

"You would not BELIEVE what it took to find this ship, Doctor." She groaned, stepping past him into the console room. She kicked off the boots that were kind enough to have a concealed zipper beneath the buttons. "You'd think, oh big blue box, middle of the jungle, that should be easy to find!" Jane gasped, shaking her head as she sat down. "It was not! God, I've been wandering for ages, Daddy thinks it's to try to find that Tarzan bloke." Her eyes fell on the monitor, and the strange, circulating shapes.   
"What's this?" 

"Oh, merely an analysis on the man you saw today. The TARDIS doesn't know why he's here either...but l doubt he's all that important. I wouldn't be concerned." He lied, twisting his fez in his hands. Jane nodded seriously, seeming relieved. He needed to know what this man meant, how he fit into the timelines, if he was a danger to Jane or anyone else...he had to...had to KNOW what was to happen. Jane soon left, saying she'd better get back before her father worried, and he'd waved her off with a goodbye. Turning back to the main console as the doors swung shut behind him, The doctor grinned. He had an idea, and it was a good one. A really, really good one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something sad occurs, but then Tarzan gets to fly in the TARDIS so it is all good...

The trio lightly stepped in between the vacant nests, watching the shadows with great care as not to scare away any of the gorillas who might come back. Clayton held his gun close to chest, almost lovingly caressing it. He kept murmuring to himself - or maybe to his gun - and Jane felt her stomach turn. He was disgusting and blood thirsty, but her father had reassured her multiple times that he would behave himself and take care of them. Jane wasn't so sure. He had a hungry look in his eye and was jumpy enough to shoot anything that got in his way. It made Jane nervous.

A branch snapped and everyone jumped, turning towards the sound and Clayton holding his gun high and aimed. Jane was almost grateful for him before she noticed who it was. Tarzan. Jane jumped and almost knocked the gun out of Clayton's hand. She felt strangely drawn to this wild man. A soft smiled plastered on her face, Jane stepped forward.

"Hello Tarzan. It's nice to see you again." Tarzan turned towards her quickly, hair flying. Jane knew Daddy was watching curiously and fascinated. They had expected to come and see the island completely uninhabited, but here someone was. A human being.

Tarzan smiled and stepped forward, making a move like to hug her. Jane involuntarily stepped backwards. "Jane." He breathed softly.

Jane took a deep breath and shook a little bit. "Y-yes hello Tarzan. How are you?" Tarzan stared at her and repeated her name - the only word he seems to know. That was until he caught sight of Clayton and yelled his name. Clayton stared hard at the bare chested man and shook his head.

"H-how does he know my name?" Clayton stammered at Jane with wide eyes. She chuckled. "He thinks it means gun."

Jane's father grabbed her arm gently and whispered. "Invite him back to camp with us. I want to get a closer look." Jane did just that and soon enough the group was on their way back to the destroyed camp once again.

 

Once the party returned, Jane had expected to find the Doctor waiting. He was not there, and try as she might, the TARDIS was no longer in the jungle. Forced to adapt, Jane suffered through many different obstacles. She taught Tarzan how to be a man, showed him technology and human manners, met his family fought off treacherous Clayton with him, watched him become leader of his gorilla pack, fell in love and abandoned civilization with her father. She’d accepted the Doctor had left here there, and adapted to her life in the past. She was happy. Sometimes, at night, she thought of her father back in the present day and recalled her promise of being gone just a few more days. Most times, she convinced herself that this had always been her life, and she’d dreamed up the future as a result of getting a little stir crazy. Maybe everything was a dream… her future life, her memories, the TARDIS, the Doctor. She had come to believe that, until one day when she heard the most curious, but familiar, whirring noise echoing across the leaves of the trees as she and Tarzan swung around on the vines.

 

This was not a good idea. In fact, it was a terrible, horrible, completely stupid idea. He had just finished calibrating the TARDIS' destination, appearing right in the same spot where he had been, the whirring box flashing into existence, but only further in time, and had barely stepped outside before Jane was rushing at him.   
  
"Months!" She screamed, thwacking his arm painfully. He yelled "ow!" in protest and rubbed at his bruise. "Months I had to wait for you because you went off and disappeared! You /left/ me here! I practically taught Tarzan how to be a human being while you were gone because turns out he was raised by gorillas! And THEN just as were about to leave, for ENGLAND mind you, with no Doctor in sight to know I'd gone from Africa, Clayton of all people betrays us and tries to get his men to take the gorillas to sell, Tarzan having lured him to their nests, and in the end, his "father" dies. So now, Tarzan is the leader of the gorilla tribe, and Daddy and I were all set to leave when we realized we wanted to stay, lucky for you! What ever made you think leaving would be a good idea??" She cried, finishing her rant out of breath, face an angry red.   
The Doctor looked down and noticed for the first time Jane was in a red two piece of tattered garments, covering only the barest extremities, extremely different from the clothing he'd left her in.   
  
"I-uh...I came forward to see what Tarzan became, if he was important." The Doctor responded sheepishly. Jane reminded him of Donna when she was angry, all fire and fuming.   
  
Jane shot him a glare. "Clearly he WAS, even though you said he wasn't. You know, how am I supposed to trust you, Doctor? You said you'd be by my side!" She said desperately, face falling with sadness. Her eyes were wide and honest, truly afraid.   
  
The Doctor ran a hand through his dark hair, looking away. "Look, Jane. I'm sorry...I just...I had to know what he was, where he came from..."   
  
"Well, he doesn't know! His parents died when he was a baby...and he was left all alone, just like you left me." Jane said coldly, moving to leave.   
"Jane!" The Doctor said quickly, grabbing her arm. She moved to meet his eyes impatiently. "I-I was going to show you so much...I-well what about home? Your father, your life in England?" He added suddenly, knowing she wanted to be done with this.   
  
Jane didn't meet his eyes. "No, I want to go home...but-I thought that wasn't an option anymore. I have a life here now, with Tarzan. And my father. They care about me." She murmured, looking back into the vast jungle. "But I want to see my father, the other one. Take me back, I need to know that he's alright."   
  
It seemed her story had already played out. Jane was meant to be there to be with Tarzan, the strange jungle man. The Doctor nodded, taking her hand and pulling her into the timeship, sending it off through the time vortex. They arrived at the tree house where she and Tarzan now lived. Jane turned to look at him with shock.   
"I don't understand, what's going on?"   
  
The Doctor grimaced. "Jane...this dimensional stuff is tricky. I found a way to go back, and...your father is gone. He fell ill-"   
  
Jane's hands flew to her mouth and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "No.../no/." She gasped out, shaking her head in disbelief. The Doctor moved to take her hand. "I-I'm so sorry." Tarzan came swinging into the tree, looking to Jane and the Doctor.   
"Who are you?" He said, stepping protectively in front of Jane, glaring the other man down.   
  
"I'm the Doctor," He sighed. "And I really don't have time for this now."   
  
"Jane spoke of England. Are you England?" Tarzan pressed.   
  
"No, I'm Gallifrey...but I've been to England." The Doctor responded.   
  
"You make Jane cry..." Tarzan said darkly, frowning venomously at the alien man.   
  
"No, no...it's just Daddy." Jane gasped out, and Tarzan looked puzzled.   
"Your father is here?"   
  
Jane shook her head. "No, see...I came from another place...far away...far in time and I- I had a father there too. He's gone now."   
  
Tarzan's eyes softened, and Jane knew he was thinking of his own fathers. "I understand. I'm sorry." He looked to the Doctor. "Jane is going to England, then?" He asked.   
  
"If-If she wants...for a little while. The rules don't apply anymore..." he answered, and Jane's head shot up.   
"Really? Then let's go. I need to see it." She said, sadness being put aside with anxiousness. Maybe if she could go home just once more, she could mourn her father and give him peace. They boarded the ship and just before the doors shut, the Doctor looked to Tarzan. "Well, aren't you coming?" He asked, and the jungle man whooped loudly before clambering inside behind them.   
  
"Alright, alright! England...the year 2015!" The Doctor said, hitting a few buttons on the console and the TARDIS groaned as she took off, heading through vortex. There was a loud crash and everything shook, Jane flying back, Tarzan moving to grab her by her waist.

 

 


End file.
